exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Angel (Race)
Angels are a powerful race, often aligned with the forces of Light and Good, created by the Akasha in order to protect the Multiverse. Their homeplane is Paradiso, or Heaven. While their appearance and power level varies greatly, they are united by a common aim. Description Angels are often depicted as winged humanoids, with radiant, perfect bodies. In truth, the body of an angel is partly ethereal, and its true appearance is a radiant sphere of pure light (note that this is only true for pure, uncorrupted angels). The aspect of angels has changed greatly along the years, evolving alongside the interpretation of men, becoming progressively more and more humanoid. Nowadays, most angels are used to a standard, albeit winged and supernaturally beautiful, human shape. However, some of the most conservative or traditional among the celestial ranks have conserved more ancient shapes - spinning flaming wheels, hundred-headed creatures or other similar otherworldly builds. Angels are always benevolent, although sometimes their conception of benevolence seems almost alien to normal sapient species. They are infused, almost programmed, with a drive to obey the Akasha, their superiors, and their own fundamental purpose. Angels have a strong need for purpose, and most of them will go mad if they go against orders, or otherwise feel abandoned. While this may seem like a lack of free will to other species, angels are in fact conscious and able to take decisions by themselves - it is their own choice to submit to a superior will, because they feel the need to do so. Angels are born from a mix of akashic energies and spiritual energy from existing angels, hence the fact that most angels refer to each other as "brothers" and "sisters", since they are, in fact, parts of the same source. Classification Angels are divided among three Spheres, each divided in three ranks. The amount of angels in each rank is exponential, with four Seraphim, around twenty Cherubim, hundreds of Ophanim, up to billions of angels. Angels are associated with the Four Cardinal Virtues : Fortitude, Justice, Prudence and Temperance. Angels of Fortitude are mostly courageous messengers and heralds. Angels of Justice are often narrow-minded but have an innate instinct to protect the innocent and punish the guilty. Angels of Prudence are often bureaucrats, analysts or strategists, and can be considered as the most astute of angels. Angels of Temperance are marked by the need to protect and save mortals, and have a caring side most other angels do not have. First Sphere * Seraphim are among the most powerful existing entities. They wield the secrets of Power Words and were the firstborn akashic beings. They are tasked with watching over the Multiverse. * Cherubim are directly born from Seraphim essence. Few in numbers, they are tasked with watching over concepts such a death, soul or Heaven and Hell. * Ophanim are mostly tasked with watching over universes, and act as chief representants of holy orders in each world. They are the most commonly encountered type of First Sphere angels. Second Sphere * Dominions are the envoys of the Ophanim, and the hands of the divine. They are tasked with the organisation and synergy of lower sphere angels and are strategists or generals among angels. * Virtues are the head of the celestial bureaucracy, messengers and envoys coordinating the celestial ranks according to the will of the dominions, and seeking to protect the angelic order. * Powers act when everything else fails. This 'angelic task force' is charged with the direct elimination of Heaven's threats and act as a holy police order, enforcing forcerfully the will of the divine. Third Sphere * Principalities are the highest ranked among the Third Sphere, the most commonly encountered angels. They grant miracles and aid the world according to the higher spheres's planning. If Virtues are akin to celestial executives, Principalities are the heavens' employees. * Archangels are experienced angels, coordinating their lower-ranked brothers. They are both instructors and helpers, and guide mortals and angels alike in their tasks. * Angels are the rank and number of the celestial order. They have many roles - fighters, guardians, messengers. They are among the most commonly encountered angels. Powers and Weaknesses As specified before, angels are masters of Light magic and healing. They are immune to death by mundane cause, extremely resistant to poison and illness due to their unsubstantial existence, and possess superhuman strength and abilities. Quite obviously, they also are able to fly. Most angels possess innate knowledge linked to their individual purpose. Furthermore, they also have a large array of unique powers linked both to their rank and purpose. Angels also have peculiar vulnerabilities such as a weakness to darkness and an inability to harm or disobey Territory Lords, as well as additional vulnerabilities depending on the rank and purpose. Hybrids and Offsprings It is possible, although frowned upon by the celestial bureaucracy, for angels and other creatures to reproduce. Angels and humanoids mortals are by far the most common couples, producing offsprings called half-angels, or Aasimars. Less commonly seen are the hybrids of angels and creatures such as dragons, demons and undead, but such creatures are often chased and killed by angelic orders. For Seraphim, is it also possible to create angel-like living artifacts, vessels of perfection and pure light. Such a creature is called a Sephira and rivals with the most powerful of cherubs. Corrupted, unclean or incomplete Sephira, called Qliphoth, also exist as lesser celestial offsprings. Fallen Angels Angels sometimes lose their place and purpose in a process called the Fall. A fallen angel is an angel without wings, cast out from Paradiso and unable to return to it. Only the gravest of faults result in such a banishment, which is often considered as a punishment worse than death. Category:Race Category:Angel Category:Paradiso Category:Spirit